This project has developed from the central purpose of elucidating the structural basis for host-reactive properties of bacterial endotoxins. Capabilities for physicochemical analysis and biological assay acquired in these studies have been applied to other projects of the RML Section of Molecular Biology. Currently, this application is entirely to studies of cancer immunotherapy.